United States of America
The United States of America, commonly known as America, the United States, USA, or U.S., is a federal constitutional country of fifty states in North America. History In 2020, the U.S. Government dispatched a military intervention to the Lingshan Islands after learning North Korean forces occupied the archipelago for dormant alien technologies. This culminate in the awakening of a hostile alien race known as the Ceph, and the utter destruction of both U.S. and Korean forces. In 2023, the Ceph attacked New York City after unleashing the Manhattan Virus upon the city. The government immediately placed the city under quarantine and the Department of Defense contracted the Crynet Enforcement & Local Logistics to police New York. However, the crisis exacerbated in which the DOD rescinded the authority of CELL over Manhattan and deploys U.S. Marines in their place. After the complete evacuation of the city, the DOD plans to launch a STRATCOM Tactical Nuclear Strike on Manhattan Island with little regard to collateral damage and nuclear fallout. Fortunately, the strike was called off after the Ceph were wiped out by their bio-weapon. By 2047, the U.S. Government became highly influenced by C.E.L.L. to the point that it was nearly a puppet of the corporation. Top policy makers in Washington gave C.E.L.L. complete control over captured Ceph technology, an energy monopoly, and the construction of the NYC Liberty Dome. As of 2047 it is mentioned that there are still divisions of states in America. It is unknown if there are C.E.L.L. debt camps in the United States considering the nation's dedication to democracy. It is likely that C.E.L.L. has come to dominate much of the sectors of the American economy and has established many military bases across the country, perhaps becoming as powerful as the U.S. Military, if not more so. America's reliance on C.E.L.L. was shaken with the Ceph insurrection in the NYC Liberty Dome. Following the crisis, Senator Tara Strickland led the U.S. Government to denouncing C.E.L.L. and frozen its assets as part of the global recovery effort. United States Army Raptor Team, which consists of Nomad, Psycho, Prophet, Jester, and Aztec, is a special US Army Delta Force squadron sent to the island with nanosuits to retrieve Dr. Rosenthal's research team. Jester and Aztec are killed and Prophet is abducted by the Ceph, escapes, begins acting strangely, and returns to the island, leaving Nomad, Psycho, and Helena Rosenthal to return for him. United States Air Force O'Neil was a USAF pilot that was originally a candidate for the Nanosuit program before a fatal accident involving a Code Blue discharged him from it. He provides support for Psycho in Call Me Ishmael and was shot down by North Korean fighter jets. The USAF flies a variety of aircraft including the A-10 Thunderbolt II, the C-18 Skylord and the F-35 Lightning. In Crysis 2, they are enforcing a no fly containment zone over New York City; shooting down any aircraft that might spread the Manhattan Virus. United States Marine Corps The marines invade the island on August 15, 2020, and are led on the ground by Major Strickland. Many marines were working their way up the mountain when the Ceph ship created the ice sphere, killing dozens. Many more marines were killed when evacuating the island, and those who were rescued are assumed to have been killed at the carrier fleet. Alcatraz is a marine before he is given a nanosuit by Prophet. United States Navy The navy is led by Admiral Richard Morrison, who commands the [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]] and two other carriers and six frigates. Commander Emerson is another high ranking navy member. The navy carrier fleet is completely destroyed by the Ceph. Tara Strickland was a Navy SEAL before she supposedly went crazy after the death of her father and joined CELL. In reality, she was working as an undercover CIA agent trying to bring down Hargreave-Rasch Biomedical from within. Category:Locations Category:Factions